marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daredevil: Guardian Devil
"We all have our demons." Daredevil: Guardian Devil is a television series based on the Marvel Comics character Daredevil. It stars Xavier Samuel as Matt Murdock / Daredevil, Michael Chernus as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Eliza Taylor as Karen Page, and Sofia Boutella as Elektra Natchios. It is the first series in the Marvel Knights Shared TV Universe, premiering on FX in September, 2016. Overview Season 1 Season 1 premiered on September 17, 2016, and consisted of thirteen 42-45 minute episodes. Season 1 stars Xavier Samuel as Matt Murdock, a young, blind lawyer who uses his martial arts skills to fight crime as the vigilante Daredevil. The season focuses on the origins of Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios (Sofia Boutella), as well as the rise to power of Wilson Fisk (Vinnie Jones) and the emergence of the Hand. The story takes some elements from the classic Frank Miller story "Born Again" and the famous issue Daredevil #181. Season 2 After being delayed, Season 2 was finally announced to premiere in 2018. Xavier Samuel returns as Matt Murdock, who tries to balance his role as the sworn protector of Hell's Kitchen with his career as a lawyer and new relationship with Karen Page (Eliza Taylor), as a new villain rises in New York, known only as "Mister Fear," spreading mass hysteria and chaos. Meanwhile, Elektra searches for the true origins of the Hand. The season is said to take inspiration from the 2007 story arc "Without Fear" and the 2004 limited series "Elektra: The Hand." Episodes Season 1 *''Hell's Kitchen'' - Blind Matt Murdock graduates from law school and opens a law firm with friends Franklin "Foggy" Nelson and Karen Page. Matt tries to live out a normal life, but an old friend, Elektra Natchios, comes back into his life. Elektra talks Matt into helping her break into the home of Leland Owlsley, a drug lord with ties to the Yakuza, and steal a document with the names of all of Owlsley's associates. Flashbacks throughout the episode reveal how Matt lost his sight as a child in an accident involving dangerous Fisk Industries chemicals, and that his father, boxer Jack Murdock, was killed by one of Richard Fisk's assassins to keep him silent. (Guest stars: Tom Hardy as Jack Murdock, Sean Penn as Richard Fisk, Ray Winstone as Leland Owlsley, Yaya DaCosta as Officer Mercedes Knight) *''The Invisible Hand'' - Wilson Fisk, Richard Fisk's younger brother and current CEO of Fisk Industries after Richard's mysterious death, meets with Leland Owlsley to discuss the possibility of working together, as Owlsley used to work with Richard. Meanwhile, an unknown killer is taking down Owlsley's Yakuza contacts one by one, Matt is inspired by Elektra to don a mask and secretly take down a client of his that he knows is guilty for murder, and flashbacks explore Matt's childhood training with the blind martial arts master Stick. (Guest stars: Ray Winstone as Leland Owlsley, Stephen Lang as Stick) *''Enforcers'' - Matt meets with a man named Melvin Potter who makes him a costume for crimefighting, as Matt continues his vigilante escapades. Matt, while going after one of Owlsley's Yakuza contacts, comes face to face with this mystery killer, who turns out to be Elektra. Meanwhile, Fisk hires three enforcers to take care of Elektra. (Guest stars: Oleg Taktarov as Raymond Bloch, Wood Harris as Daniel Brito, Walton Goggins as Jackson Brice, Guillermo Diaz as Melvin Potter) *''Trials'' - Matt, left behind by Elektra to face off against the Enforcers himself, is put through the ultimate test as he fights for his life, alone. Meanwhile, Foggy and Karen worry about Matt, and Wilson Fisk finds a clue as to Elektra's true motivations as he learns about a secret organization known as the Hand. (Guest stars: Oleg Taktarov as Raymond Bloch, Wood Harris as Daniel Brito, Walton Goggins as Jackson Brice) *''Revelations'' - Foggy and Karen find out about Matt's vigilante activities, while Matt tracks down Elektra, who reveals that she has been working for the Hand to take out the Yakuza. Meanwhile, Wilson Fisk does some research into the Hand, and meets with Master Izo, the leader of the Hand, himself. Flashbacks throughout the episode tell of how, in college, Elektra broke up with Matt and went with her rich father to Madripoor, unaware that her father was doing business with the Yakuza. Elektra was accidentally killed by a Hand assassin, sent for her father, but was then resurrected by the Hand and trained as one of their own. Elektra's first mission was to kill her own father, and make it look like an accident. (Guest stars: Matthew Modine as Hugo Natchios, Sho Kosugi as Master Izo) *''Bullseye'' - As Matt's crusade of vigilante justice gains media attention, the sharp-shooting assassin known only by his codename "Bullseye" comes to Hell's Kitchen, offering to kill who the media has dubbed "Daredevil". Meanwhile, Elektra plans on leaving America again, but when Matt comes into conflict, she realizes she must help him. (Guest stars: Ben Foster as Bullseye) *''Code of Honor'' - Elektra and Matt battle the relentless Bullseye, who, having been hired by Fisk, plans on being rewarded with a Fisk Industries missile originally designed for military use but deemed too dangerous. Over the course of the fight, Matt realizes that Bullseye does what he does just to show everyone that he can. Flashbacks reveal glimpses of Bullseye's origin, showing his abusive father who always put immense pressure on him, how his entire family died when he burned down the house, his short-lived career as a baseball pitcher which ended with him killing the batter, and his work as a sniper in the US military. Other flashbacks show Elektra's training with the Hand, and Matt's training with Stick, and how they both ended up with their vastly different moral codes. In the end, Elektra realizes she must stick to her code of honor by sacrificing herself to save Matt. (Guest stars: Ben Foster as Bullseye, Stephen Lang as Stick) *''Demons'' - Matt has grown depressed ever since Elektra's death, especially since he accidentally let Bullseye escape. With the law firm on the brink of bankruptcy, Foggy decides to distance himself from Matt, who's becoming more and more self-destructive. Matt goes to meet with Stick, who seems to have given up on life since he and Matt last met. Stick tells Matt that life has no meaning, and all there is to do is simply fade away, a point which Matt tries to argue against, but finds he can't, leading to a crisis of faith. Meanwhile, Leland Owlsley is betrayed by Fisk, who is now working with the Hand to take over New York. (Guest stars: Sho Kosugi as Master Izo, Stephen Lang as Stick, Ray Winstone as Leland Owlsley, Ben Daniels as Father Lantom) *''Exposed'' - Matt has a mental breakdown, and ends up tracking down Bullseye to kill him. Matt uses the last of his money to fly to England, where Bullseye is on a job to attack the British Parliament, planning to use the missile he obtained from Fisk, despite killing Elektra and not Daredevil. Matt and Bullseye face off, in their most brutal battle yet. Meanwhile, the Hand resurrects Elektra, who reveals Daredevil's true identity as Matt Murdock, information that Wilson Fisk soon reveals to the world. (Guest stars: Sho Kosugi as Master Izo, Ben Foster as Bullseye) *''In Need of Heroes'' - As the authorities race to find and arrest Matt Murdock, the Hand prepares for their takeover of Hell's Kitchen. Elektra soon comes to her senses, and hears from Karen Page that Matt went to London. Elektra goes to find Matt, in order to stop Fisk and Izo's plan. (Guest stars: Sho Kosugi as Master Izo, Ben Foster as Bullseye, Yaya DaCosta as Officer Mercedes Knight) *''Born Again'' - Daredevil returns to Hell's Kitchen, and works with Elektra as well as the NYPD to fight against the Hand. (Guest stars: Sho Kosugi as Master Izo, Yaya DaCosta as Officer Mercedes Knight) *''Guardian Devil, Part 1'' - Matt faces off against Wilson Fisk, who turns out to be Jack Murdock's real killer. (Guest stars: Yaya DaCosta as Officer Mercedes Knight, Sean Penn as Richard Fisk, Tom Hardy as Jack Murdock, Bug Hall as Young Wilson Fisk) *''Guardian Devil, Part 2'' - Matt Murdock defeats Wilson Fisk, who vows revenge. Meanwhile, Foggy Nelson and Karen Page provide (false) evidence that Matt Murdock isn't actually Daredevil. Elektra, having killed Master Izo, is taken to Madripoor, where she becomes the new leader of the Hand. Bullseye escapes from prison, and a lone Frank Castle watches a news report on the Hand's invasion while spray-painting a skull onto a bulletproof vest, indicating that Daredevil has just inspired a new wave of vigilantes. (Guest stars: Yaya DaCosta as Officer Mercedes Knight, Ben Foster as Bullseye, Frank Grillo as Frank Castle) Season 2 *''Speak of the Devil'' Cast Season 1 Series regulars *Xavier Samuel - Matt Murdock / Daredevil *Sofia Boutella - Elektra Natchios *Michael Chernus - Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Eliza Taylor - Karen Page *Vinnie Jones - Wilson Fisk Recurring characters *Tom Hardy - Jack Murdock *Sean Penn - Richard Fisk *Ray Winstone - Leland Owlsley *Ben Foster - Bullseye *Yaya DaCosta - Officer Mercedes Knight *Sho Kosugi - Master Izo *Stephen Lang - Stick *Oleg Taktarov - Raymond Bloch *Wood Harris - Daniel Brito *Walton Goggins - Jackson Brice Season 2 Series regulars *Xavier Samuel - Matt Murdock / Daredevil *Matthew Goode - Lawrence Cranston *Eliza Taylor - Karen Page *Michael Chernus - Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Sofia Boutella - Elektra Natchios *Lee Byung-hun - Kirigi Recurring characters *Yaya DaCosta - Officer Mercedes Knight *Guillermo Diaz - Melvin Potter *Ben Daniels - Father Lantom *Ben Foster - Bullseye *Vinnie Jones - Wilson Fisk Gallery daredevil guard devil.JPG|Daredevil xavier murdock.jpg|Matt Murdock sofia b elektra.jpg|Elektra Natchios michaelnelson.PNG|Foggy Nelson elizataylor.png|Karen Page yaya knight.jpg|Mercedes Knight Guillermo Gladiator.jpg|Melvin Potter Guardian Devil Lantom.jpg|Father Lantom sticklang.jpg|Stick Kirigi byung hun.jpg|Kirigi Kingjones.jpg|Wilson Fisk fosterbull.jpg|Bullseye Goode Fear.jpg|Lawrence Cranston ShoKosugizo.jpg|Master Izo Winstone Owl.jpg|Leland Owlsley FancyDan.PNG|Daniel Brito MontanaGD.jpg|Jackson Brice TheOx.jpg|Raymond Bloch Season 2 & Spin-Offs A second season was announced shortly after the first one's conclusion, though it was delayed until 2018. All of the series regulars from Season 1 will be reprising their respective roles, though Vinnie Jones will be appearing in a much smaller role as Wilson Fisk. Yaya DaCosta and Ben Foster also set to return as their respective recurring roles Mercedes Knight and Bullseye, while Matthew Goode and Lee Byung-hun will be appearing as new series regulars, portraying lawyer Lawrence Cranston and Hand ninja Kirigi, respectively. It was recently announced that Season 1 guest stars Ben Daniels and Guillermo Diaz, who portrayed Father Lantom and Melvin Potter respectively, have both been upgraded to recurring roles. Two spin-off TV series have been announced, with the shows' shared universe being officially titled the Marvel Knights Shared TV Universe. The two spin-offs are The Punisher and Heroes for Hire. Mercedes "Misty" Knight appears as a recurring character on the show, played by Yaya DaCosta, while Frank Grillo has a cameo as Frank Castle at the end of Guardian Devil, Part 2. Reception (Feel free to post your review of the show on the bulleted list below, with your signature at the end) *Though quite heavy on flashbacks and quite low on the list of foes, Mayhem has created a show on par with the Netflix original and the MCU film. I look forward to the expansion of the show and its universe eagerly. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 03:37, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Category:TV Shows Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Marvel Knights TV Category:Matthew Murdock (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Franklin Nelson (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Karen Page (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Elektra Natchios (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Wilson Fisk (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Hand (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Leland Owlsley (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Jack Murdock (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Richard Fisk (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Mercedes Knight (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Stick (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Melvin Potter (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Raymond Bloch (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Daniel Brito (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Jackson Brice (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Enforcers (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Hugo Natchios (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Izo (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Bullseye (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Father Lantom (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Frank Castle (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Lawrence Cranston (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Kirigi (Earth-75904)/Appearances